Tied Together With A Smile
by mileyworld
Summary: Trying to live a normal teenage life is difficult when you're the worldest biggest teen idol. Dealing with fame, fake friendships, romance and an eating disorder, Miley is forced to make tough decisions. NILEY, of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier:** Nothing, I swear. Oh, and the last names are Stewart, Lucas, etc. As more characters are introduced, I'll let cha know their last names. So yeah, it's sorta allowed ;)

**Chapter 1.**

_Dear diary, I did it again. It's nothing I'm proud of, nothing I enjoy, but for me it's envitable. Today, if I'm honest, is a good day. I smiled. He made me smile and laugh and feel special, like I was the only one who mattered. He looks at me like I'm perfect, when I know I'm not even close. But, when I'm with him nothing else matters. Yet, when I come home, I'm quickly removed from that high and life suddenly gets more difficult. I start to panic in case I loose him, because I know that my life would be over if I did. He is my escape. I need him. I love him. I pray that one day he'll see what I'm doing to myself and help me. I want him to help, but I can't tell him .. I can't tell anybody. _

* * *

Nervously she pulled on the bottom of her top. Her eyes moved quickly from every person. Paranoia was beginning to kick in. They were staring at her, judging her. She began to tense up. Her heart rate picked up and her hands began to shake. She had to get out of here. She had to escape. But she couldn't. She had to stay put, she was doing a press conference. She couldn't run out, she couldn't do that and disappoint her fans. So she gritted her teeth, pushed back her tears, put his image into her mind and tried her very best to relax. Her fans, she couldn't disappoint her fans. Questions, she needed questions. It kept her mind of everything. Silence made it worse, being busy made it easier.

* * *

She fell backwards on her bed, completely exhausted. Her eyes slid shut and she felt her self slowly drifting into a peaceful sleep until a knock on her bedroom door jerked her out of this trance.

"Come in," she yelled, her eyes remaining closed.

The door opened then closed and the young boy made his way over to the tired girl in a heap on the bed. He took a seat beside her, playing with her perfect long, brown curls that fanned out around her head. His finger ran down the side of her flushed cheeks and a smile tweeked at the corners of her delicate lips. She opened her eyes. Those bright blue, sparkling orbs stared up at the young boy.

"Hi," she whispered in that deep, southern accent he loved.

"Hi." His fingers gently caressed her cheek. She sat up, facing him and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. He held her back as she allowed her head to rest on his shoulder. "How are you?" He asked.

"I'm ok. Pretty tired." Her response was quiet and barely audible, but he heard every word. He comfortingly rubbed her back. "How was your day?"

"Pretty boring, just did some writing, that's about it."

She pulled herself away from him and jumped under the covers. Completely exhausted, her eyes slid shut. A small kiss was placed on her forehead and she felt the covers lift up and the young boy climbed in beside her. She snuggled closer to his torso, grabbing his hand and entwining her fingers between his. She opened her eyes and gazed into his chocolate brown orbs, smiling up at him.

"How did the press conference go?" He asked her gently. She propped herself up on his chest.

"Uh, ok, I guess. Just like every other one."

When she first came into this world of fame, these conferences were fun. She used to enjoy them, answering questions, getting attention. It was new, exciting, enthralling and now? It was a chore. It didn't seem fun, anymore. The same questions were always asked, with the same answers to follow.

"Well, you have the joy of me for the entire evening. Maybe it'll cheer you up a little more?" His hand slid down her back slowly, until she grabbed it.

"Nick. No," she laughed, trying to ease the atmosphere.

"That's more like it. We need more smiles and laughs."

She flashed him one of her famous smiles and let her head fall onto his chest. She always felt safe in his presence. He was the only one who made her feel normal. The only one who didn't judge her. The only one who loved her, no matter how she looked. She never felt the need to dress to impress him and she never felt the need to change for him. He was the reason why making herself thinner was hard for her, because she knew that he would tell her that it didn't matter how she looked. She needed him and it scared her.

"You said you did some writing? Can I hear something you wrote?" She mumbled into the front of his plaid shirt.

"Nope. It's secret," he whispered, tickling her sides.

"Please," she squealed as she tried to break free from his embrace.

"Hmm .. " He pondered, tapping his chin with his index finger. "Well .. "

She pouted her rosy lips and gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Nope, that isn't going to work. Why don't we leave it until tomorrow night? So I can fix it and perfect it. Is that a deal?"

She groaned and removed herself from his arms, lying down beside him. "I guess."

They lay there, silently. Minutes passed and neither said anything, neither moved. They just lay there with each other and their thoughts. It was simple. It was comfortable. For both of them, it was perfect. They didn't have the normal kind of celebrity relationship, where they went out every night to the A list restaurants and clubs. They kept it low key, a secret. It was their secret and it made it all more romantic. There were rumours, of course. There were photos of them together, but they were best friends, of course they'd go for lunch every now and then. But neither one of them admitted it in interviews. They kept this part of their life private, a mystery. So, of course there were rumours 'Niley' was dating, but there was rumours that they were dating other people.

Everything was so perfect, until her thoughts drifted off to the comments she had read earlier on the sites. Miley coughed, her hand covered her mouth quickly. It was coming. _Not now, please not now_, she thought. Tears rimmed her eyes and she sat upright. Another cough was slowly rising and she knew there was no way to prevent this from coming. _Please, not with him here._ She jumped off the bed, bolting to the bathroom where she slammed the door, quickly locking it. The tap ran fast, as she eventually gave in. Knocks were pounding at the door and she could hear her name being called in a frantic voice. Tears fell hard from her blue eyes. They streamed down her pale cheeks. She wasn't proud of this. Who would be? She let go of the toilet and fell back. Her head hitting the cold, hard tiles harshly and a small scream escaped from her lips. The young boys knocks quickened and his voice was louder. The door handle moved like crazy as he tried to come rescue her.

"Nick?" She called, her voice shaky and hoarse.

"Miley, let me in," he begged.

"Can you just go? I don't feel too good and I might be in here for a while." She hated lying to him, but she had to. There was no other way around this situation.

"Can you just come out? Or let me in, please? I need to make sure you're alright."

The sound of the lock echoed on both sides of the door, and slowly the curly haired boy opened the door to reveal a small, terrified girl curled up in a ball on the bathroom floor. He knelt down beside her, gently picking her up and cradling her. Her soothed her and she cling onto his shirt, burying her head into his chest. She was so ashamed. She was letting him down, letting her family down, letting her fans down.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled into his shirt. Her eyes slid shut and she focused on the sound of his heart beating. It was calling her name. _Miley, Miley, Miley._

"It's not your fault," he told her. "You're not feeling well, who can control that?"

But she knew she could control it. She didn't have to believe what those haters wrote, infact she didnt even have to read any of those sites. But she did. She believed it all. She felt guilty. She needed to do it again, to remove the guilt she felt about lying to him. He didn't deserve her crap. Yet, he was her everything and she treated him like he was nothing, at times. He stuck by her through thick and thin and she knew it was only a matter of time before he was sick of all her crap and left.

"Do you still want me to leave?" He whispered into her hair.

She shook her head roughly, knowing that if he left she'd do something stupid to remove the pain and guilt she felt. He had to stay. He was her protector. He picked her up, carrying her in bridal style to her bed, where he gently lay her down and tucked her in. He walked round the bed, jumping in beside her and holding her close to him. He watched her and she snuggled into him, holding on tightly. He placed a small, chaste kiss on her forehead and smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek and a small smile appeared on her scared face. If he was honest, he was worried. Something was up, but she was being so discreet and quiet about it. She told him nothing, not wanting to make her problem his problem. But it was too late, it was already his problem. He wanted to help her, but it was hard. He didn't know where to start. She was on his mind before he slept and she was his thought when he first woke up. During the day, she was all he thought about and now, he was constantly panicking about her. She had changed. The more fame she gained, the less confident she became and the more her character disappeared. When he first met her, she was continuely smiling and laughing. She was the happiest teenage girl ever, but why shouldn't she be? She was eventually living her dream, which she had worked so hard to achieve. She always wore bright coloured clothes, to match her happy mood. But now, she wore dark colours. The clothes she wore were always baggy. She wore clothes she was comfy in. She never pushed things to a limit anymore. She stayed in her comfort zone. She done less interviews, less photoshoots and less work. She focused on writing music, but never releasing it. It was like she had given up on her dream and that was definately not Miley.

A small snore escaped from her lips, and gently Nick released her. After placing a kiss upon her cheek, he left her alone. He exited her house and wrapped his arms around his torso as the cold LA air hit him. Sometimes he forgot how cold it got at night. He walked in a quick pace to the end of the street where his house was located. He loved living so close to her. At the beginning of the relationship the distance between them was hard. Him living in New Jersey and her in LA, until his parents decided to suprise the family by moving to LA and to be more specific, at the bottom of her street. It was perfect.

Nick walked into the warm house and made his way right upstairs and into his bedroom. He threw himself on the bed. He couldn't stop thinking about her, couldn't stop worrying about her. He knew that tomorrow he was going to have to confront her and this wasn't going to be easy, that girl could be horribly stubborn at times. Except, he wasn't going to take no for an answer. He was going to save her.

_

* * *

_

Dear diary, it's getting worse. I don't even have to force myself to do it. I just have to think of something and it comes, without warning. I'm scared in case I'm now not under control. I have to be able to control this, or it'll get worse. I'm scared in case he knows, as well. I don't want him to worry, I don't want him to panic, I don't want him to tell, but I need his help. I need him to know I love him. And I need him to know that I don't want him to get involved, but I need him to save me. This isn't his mess, and therefore I am not involving him in it. I hate lying to him, but I can't help it. I have to. I have to protect myself. And I hope he understands that.

* * *

The young girl walked out of Starbucks with that same old smile on her face. _Too bad they don't realise it's fake,_ she thought. The cameras flashed and her name was being yelled from every direction. _It's part of the territory, _she kept tellling herself. She wished that she could step outside her house without being photographed and followed. When she first came into the buisness she loved it. She loved all the attention, but as she got older, the more she wanted to be alone and the harder it was for that to happen. It was difficult and no one understood how hard it was for her to stay grounded and keep her life as normal as possible. She had tried to hard, but sometimes she slipped and each time she did, it got harder and harder to pick herself back up.

She jumped in her car and drove off, finally being able to relax. Tears began to gather in the corner of her eyes. She fixed her eyes on the road in front. She continued to drive, knowing her destination. Too many tears had been produced and slowly the began to fall. Her life was such a mess. She had everything, she was so damn lucky, yet she felt like the most un-luckiest girl ever. She would give everything for freedom. She would give everything to be a normal teenager girl. She just wanted her life to be like it was before. She didn't want this pain.

She continued to drive. This was the only place she could escape to. She couldn't confinde in her music. She was scared incase someone realised what she was doing to herself. She couldn't tell anyone. She didn't have any other way, except to be with him and forget everything. She wished that he knew how much she needed him. There was no possible way for her to tell him that her life depended on him, she just had to pray to hell he knew and wouldn't let her down. She pulled into the street and drove straight past her house and turned into his. He stood waiting for her and she smiled. They had that kind of relationship, like a sixth sense almost. He always knew when she was coming and when something was wrong, just like she knew him like the back of her hand. Jumping out of the car, she ran up to the front door and right into his arms.

"Hi," she said, standing back and smiling at him.

"Hi." He stood back and she walked into the house. She knew instantly where to go: his room. She passed the familiar baby photos, which she loved to admire every now and then, right up the stairs and into his bedroom. Kicking her shoes off, she leapt onto his bed.

"You're in a good mood," he noticed, sitting opposite her on the bed.

"That's because I'm with you. You put me in a good mood." She smiled, knowing it was the truth. He was the only person who could make her smile when she felt like crying. He was her best friend, he had been given that ability.

"So, how are you feeling today?" Nick asked, remembering the night before. Miley soon quickly lost that smile.

"Oh, I'm feeling much better, thanks." She murmured, lowering her head.

"Are you sure?" He wasn't too convinced.

"Yeah, I was just tired and felt pretty lousy."

She knew she had to distract him. She knew that he was suspecting something, and this was just the beginning. So she moved towards him and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling herself closer to him. She leaned in and pushed her lips firmly against his. Her hands ran up his back, giving him chills, and rested beneath his curls. Gently she began tugging on them. His hands rested just below her hip bones, and as the kiss developed his grip got tighter. His hand slipped under her shirt and up her bare back. Then he stopped and pulled away. Miley knew why. He had felt it. She knew he was going to ask her about it, his suspisions were rising. She had to distract him and so leaned in, but it didn't work this time. Instead Nick grabbed the bottom of her shirt, trying to pull it over her head. Miley jumped off the bed.

"No," she whispered, slipping her feet into her flip flops. "I-I have to go."

She ran out his room and out of the house, tears falling hard and fast. Everything was going wrong. He now knew something was up. He wasn't stupid, he would be able to put everything together. It wouldn't be long till he found out what she was doing. She couldn't go home, he would come after her. So she drove. She just drove, hoping she would know where to go soon. For now she was going to drive and forget it all.

* * *

**Reviews? Please.  
****And tweet, tweet? /catchmex  
****Love y'all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Nick wasn't sure what to do. Should he try and go after her? Or should he give her space, let them have a little room to think? He paced his room, rubbing the back of his neck and running his hands through his hair. Then he stopped, grabbed his car keys and ran downstairs and outside to his car. He needed to talk to her. Once he had backed out of the drive and drove past her house, just to make sure she hadn't gone to hidden in the comfort of her bedroom, he wasn't sure which way to go. So, he decided to just go with his gut instinct and just drove.

After 3 hours of driving and trying to find her, he decided it would be best to go home and wait for her to come back. Slowly he made his way back. He had always worried about her, she faced so much critiscm and found it very difficult to live a normal life. Her schedule was very hectic and he often worried incase she over did herself. Fame was hard. He sometimes found it difficult, but for her it was worse. Worldwide people knew her face, her show, her music. She couuldn't go a day without seeing a poster with her face on it, or hearing her music, or seeing her show on TV. She was never able to run to the shops or grab a coffee without a million people following her with cameras, recording every step she took. However, he was so proud of her. She did everything so professionally, and never once complained in public to anyone, except him. She respected it was part of the territory and took it in her stride. She never once let the world see what was bothering her. She was so strong, but he knew it was too good to be true. This was it, everything was getting too much now and it seemed like slowly she was breaking and he was determined to save her.

* * *

The bathroom. She had to get to the bathroom.

Her secret had been uncovered, it seemed, and she felt physically sick. She was so humilated. She had let him down, let her family down, let everyone down. She felt selfish. People looked up to her. What kind of image and message was she giving to her fans? She didn't deserve their support, she didn't deserve anything. She felt guilty. And when she felt this bad, there was only one thing to do. So, in the comforts of the bathroom, she sat beside the toilet, tears streaming down her pale face and she stayed there until she felt so weak, that she might die. Then she lay on the cool floor, her eyes fighting to stay open, her whole body shaking. Her throat burned and her body was fragile and painful to touch. And then, the pain washed over and she managed to smile. She felt light and just as she reached contentness, something jolted her from this trance and the pain rushed back quickly. Loud thuds on the door echoed round the room. She heard Nick yell her name from the other side. She attempted to push herself up. She became even more shaky as slowly she used all the energy she had left.

"What is it Nick?" She said, opening the door and putting on a brave face.

"We need to talk." His eyes were red, his face pale. Miley shook her head roughly.

"There's nothing to talk about. Works been hard lately, I'm just tired and caught the flu or something." She half smiled, to let him know not to worry. She walked towards him. "I'm fine, I promise. I just need a break from everything, I need to rest and catch up on sleep and energy." She placed her hands on either side of his face, and pulled him close. "I love you," she breathed, before closing the gap between them.

"I love you too," he whispered, disappointed. He knew she wasn't telling the truth, but he started doubting himself. Maybe she was just overworking herself? Maybe all she needed was a few months free from interviews, recording and everything to do with fame.

"I think I'm just going to head to bed, get an early night." She was trying to hint that she wanted him to leave. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Uh, sure. Whatever. Text or call, or whatever. See ya," he muttered and then he left after giving her a small, chaste kiss on her forehead.

Miley threw on a pair of flannel shorts and a white vest and crawled under the covers. She lay on her back, with her hands under her head, staring at the ceiling. Hours went past and she never moved from that spot. She lay in the darkness with her thoughts. Maybe she did need a break, not from fame, but from LA. This wasn't home, it was an industry. Everything and everyone was fake. They were Hollywood's robots. She needed to go somewhere where people didn't recognise her, or if they did, they didn't see as her Miley: teen idol .. But Miley: farm girl. She needed to go back home, to Tennesse.

She smiled into the darkness at the thought of going back home for a couple of months. But that smile quicky disappeared. There was one thing holding her back: Nick. He would be here, in LA, he had work to do himself. She couldn't function without him. It scared her how much she relied on him.

Nick. He was her best friend, her soul mate. He was real, unlike a lot of her friends. He cared about her, he loved her, he wanted her, he needed her. She was the luckiest girl alive. He was there for her through everything. And yet, she treated him like crap. But the boy was incredible and put up with everything.

* * *

_Dear diary, I think it's getting worse. No. It IS getting worse. I want his help, but I'm afraid to admit I have a problem. Something that started out as a quick way to lose a little weight has grown into a routine, an obsession. I'm scared, petrified. But I guess it's my problem, I shouldn't drag others down with me, right? This whole "Living The Dream" has died, it's not a dream anymore. I don't want to act, I don't want to sing, I just want to be normal again. I have no focus, no inspiriation. Whatever I do, will be bashed. I should just give up. Yet, for him, I can't. I love the glow in his eyes when he watches me perform. I love hearing him tell me how proud he is and how I deserve all the praise I recieve. I love him._

* * *

First you feel the pain, it's agony and then there's the release.

She lay on the bathroom floor, like always. The pain was still there, running through her veins. She had to release it, or she was scared it might kill her. She pushed herself up and positioned herself over the toilet, but nothing. Her throat burned. She fell backwards. The pain, it was still there. Then, it caught her eye. The light hit it and the metal sparkled, blinding her slightly. Her hand reached up and she grabbed the cool scissors. She held them tightly in her shaking hand. Then she did it. She cut. She applied more pressure. More pressure meant that the pain would release faster, and boy was she right. She fell backwards onto the hard tiles.

The release. That always felt incredible. The adrenaline, the endorphins .. Everything had been dealt with, it had disappeared.

Her eyes were shut, and she lay in a cross shape on the floor. The tiles surrounding her left hand were warm, wet. She opened those blue eyes to see her hand drowning in a pool of her own blood. It was getting worse. Her body suddenly felt weak and empty. Shaking, she stood up and began to frantically clean up the evidence. Then she cleaned her hand slowly and carefully. She gazed into the mirror, but it wasn't her looking back. It was a stranger. A broken stranger who was begging to be released from the frame. She turned her back on her, she needed to help her. She couldn't do it alone, and she certainly couldn't tell anyone. So the girl was going to be trapped forever and it frightened Miley.

She turned on the shower and stripped down, carefully avoiding the many mirrors she had situated in the room. Jumping in, the warm water hit her and she threw her hand back, allowing the water to hit her face. Her long hair grew longer as she tipped her head back and landed just above her hipline, water running through the curls and dripping onto her heels. This was routine; washing away everything she had just done, removing it from her body, but it didn't remove it from her conscience. She brung her head back up, remembering the first time.

_

* * *

_

The young adolescent ran through the front door, her perfect brown curls jumping and landing perfectly with every step. She hummed a delightful tune, expressing her cheerful mood. After spending the day happily with her boyfriend, she jumped onto her bed, grabbing her laptop. She instantly, like always, went onto the gossip sites, checking what ridiculous rumours were now starting, or continuning. It always amused her the kind of things people came up with, the kind of things some people were so gulliable to believe. She noticed a headline about her, it was something to do with her going out shopping with her older sister. She clicked it, smiling at the photos of them laughing and joking about together. Then it happened. She scrolled down and the comments began. They started off nice, people saying how gorgeous she looked, how amazing she was, how much they loved her and then, the haters began. Saying she didn't have talent, saying she was just another wannabe, saying she'd grow up to be the new Britney or whatever, saying she had gained weight. That one made her stop. She didn't keep an eye on what she ate, she didn't care, but she hadn't gained that much weight, had she? She ran into the giant walk in wardrobe she owned and stared into the full length mirror. She didn't think she looked that bad, until she looked closer and then she began noticing all her flaws, flaws that no one ever noticed, except her. Tears gathered in her eyes. She felt sick, physically sick. She wanted everyone to love her, she wanted to be perfect. She made her way to the toilet, knowing that she'd probably regret doing it, but she felt, at this time, that it was completely necessary. She positioned herself over the toilet and slowly began to make herself sick. Once she began, she couldn't stop. She had to force herself to back away, her throat on fire, her face wet from the tears. And from that moment, she knew she was in trouble ...

* * *

"Yo, bruva," Joe said clapping his hands and walking into Nick's room, followed by Kevin. "What's going on Nick's world? Still all loved up?"

"What do you want?" Nick mumbled, into his pilows. When he got back from Miley's he threw himself onto the bed and had been lying there, with his head buried in the pilows ever since.

"Just wanting to see what's up. We never hang out, you're either with Miles or you're writing songs."

"Plus, by the way you're lying, it looks like something's up," Kevin added.

The two older brothers both sat on either side of Nick on his bed and their baby brother flipped over, placing his hands behind his head and staring at them both.

"Nothing's wrong," he said, faking a smile, hoping they'd buy it. But afterall, they were his big brothers, his best friends, they always knew when his smile was geniue or not.

"Dude," Joe started, placing his hand on Nick's stomach which earned him a funny glare from Nick. "You're lying, tell us what's up."

"If you remove your hand from my stomach."

"Oh sorry." Joe looked over to Kevin and whispered to him, "Guess that's Mileys territory."

"Oh my gosh. Get out. I'm not telling you."

Nick hated being the youngest. He wasn't the youngest brother, there was Frankie, but he was too young for them to tease in this way. He was definately the most mature out of the three of them, but that didn't mean he couldn't take a joke. He always seemed to be teased about his relationship and everytime he was, Joe and Kevin would say: "Hey, it's in the big brother rule book. It says we gotta make fun of you." It was pretty lame excuse, but he had tried to argue back and it was not worth it.

"Nick, come on." Kevin pushed him slightly. Could he tell them? What would he tell them? Oh guys, I'm not sure, but I'm going to make an assumption that Miley is purposely making herself ill because she's lost weight and I've seen her throw up twice. Yeah, cause that made sense of course.

"It's nothing, it's just Miley."

"What's wrong? You guys ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine. I'm just worried about her. She's working too hard and I just .. I'm not sure."

"Dude," Kevin started and Nick knew that this was the time when his oldest and wisest (at times) brother gave him some good advice on how to handle the situation. "She's a smart girl, she can look after herself. If she needs a break, she'll know it herself and she'll do it. But you know Miley, she always wants to give to others and is always wanting to work. It's her dream, she loves it. It's nice that you're looking out for her and worry about her, but just remember, she'll do okay and she'll be okay. She knows what she's doing, she's a pro."

And then the two brothers left their younger brother to sit with that thought. Kevin was right, she knows what she's doing and she wouldn't do anything to harm her. She always did know when to stop and take a break. He loved that about her. Nick reached out and grabbed the photoframe that constantly was perched on his bedside table. Smiling he looked at the photo. Her smile, her old and famous 'smiley Miley smile.' He missed that smile, it had been a while since she had flashed him one. He missed the old days, when people loved Hannah Montana more than Miley. He had to admit, he didn't like people supporting a fictional character more than the actress that played her, but there was less pressure on her back then. However, despite everything, he had to admit their relationship was still so precious, to both of them. Every kiss, every touch, every smile, every laugh was treasured. He loved that. It was real, it was geniue, it was true. Yet, it killed him that he loved her so much, but was unable to help her. She was hiding something, she was hiding pain, and he wasn't able to find out what and he wasn't able to save her.

* * *

As it had been for the past few years, the two families got together for a dinner on the last Friday of every month. It was a time where they paused Hollywood and acted like normal human beings. They traded stories, playing families games and held a jam session, where everyone contributed and sung along. Each month, they took it in turns, so this month it was the Grays turn to make dinner. The large dinner table was set, everything was ready. The two families all gathered round the table, sitting in their usual seats. Grace was said and Miley's heart jumped a little when Nick gave her hand an extra little squeeze, she sneaked him a soft smile which he returned. Of course, they always sat together. Everyone rushed and hurried to get food, everyone except Miley. Nick watched her closely as she waited until everyone had taken food, and then she took small portions. Nick just smiled when she got him watching and she mumbled, "I'm not hungry." His reply was a simple nod. This wasn't Miley. She wasn't that kind of girl who watched what she ate, or who ate small portions. She loved her food and she had to be the only girl living in LA who didn't care about carbs or any of that crap. Carefully she nibbled at the food. Every so often Nick would rub her thigh and in return she would smile, assuring him that she was ok.

The table was cleared and everyone continued with their conversations and Miley excused herself, heading straight to the bathroom. She kneeled over the toilet and began to empty the painful dinner that she resentfully forced down her throat. But something stopped her, it was their laughter. Her family, his family, him. They were the reason why she didn't continue, the reason why she wiped away the tours and returned back to the dinner table. As she took her seat beside Nick again at the table, he whispered into her ear.

"Are you okay?"

Miley grabbed his hand, entwining her their fingers and brought her face close to his, her nose just touching his cheek. "I'm fine. Meet you upstairs in 5?"

Nick turned and grinned, raising his eyebrows and giving her a quick wink. Everyone was dished their pudding, just as Nick excused himself to go to the bathroom. Miley waited patiently for everyone to get engrossed back into their conversations before she snuck away from the table and headed upstairs. She entered Nicks bedroom and closed the door quietly behind her. She skipped over to his bed, where he lay with his hands behind his head, she jumped up beside him, snuggling into his chest. She placed both her hands on either side of his face, while his fingers ran through her long, beautiful curls. She connected their lips, and soon it turnt into a make out session. Neither released the time, until there was a sharp, loud knock on the door. They pulled apart and Joe stood at the doorway.

"If y'all are finished eating each others faces, we're starting the games. So, feel free to join us." And he turned on his heel and walked off.

Miley turned to face Nick, kissing him quickly and running a finger along his red, swollen lips. She grabbed his face and pulled his close, so that their foreheads were touching.

"I love you Nicky," she said in a teasing voice with a pout. "I really do."

"And I love you too, Mi."

"Good, you better," she laughed and gave him another kiss. "Come on, Nicky poo."

She jumped over him and grabbed both his hands, pulling him off the bed. He laughed at her, it had been a while since he had seen this Miley. They made their way downstairs, hands entwined and into the lounge where everyone was gathered. They sat together, holding hands and stealing small kisses every now and then. They were open about their relationship when it came to their family and friends. They loved showing off how much they loved one another in front of them. They loved proving that they were going to last forever.

They finished playing the games. They always ended up the same. Miley and Nick were always put into seperate groups and this was always because they were both so goddamn competitive. Soon the snarky comments started and then it turned into full on arguements, ending up in everyone, except them, laughing and holding their sides at how worked up they got over a game. Everyone, except the parents, all headed up into the play room. Kevin and Brandi both grabbed guitars, Trace, Braison and Joe ran for the xbox and Frankie and Noah grabbed a board game from the shelf and began to play. Miley and Nick stood at the door, waiting for them all to forget they were there and made their way to Nick's room once again.

Miley shut the bedroom door and leaned against it, pouting her lips and batting her eyelashes at the young boy who stood in front of her with his hands deeply thrusted in his pockets. She slowly walked towards him, using one hand to flip her hair back, in a sarcastic attempt to flirt with him. He just stood there, watching her. She moved closer to him, until their bodies were touching. She placed her hands on his hips, never taking her eyes away from his, and ran her hands up his torso, her hands continued to move upwards until they reached his hair where they stopped. She bit her lip as she teased the curls. Nick shut his eyes as Miley began to place chaste kiss on his cheeks, moving down his neck where she paused, removed her hands from his hair so they were able to move his shirt slightly to display his collarbone, which she left a trail of kisses.

"Nick," she breathed. "I love you."

"Mi," he groaned. "Mi."

She smiled into the kisses. He was the only one who called her Mi. It was his nickname for her, everyone else called her Miles or Miley and no one dared to call her Mi. It was Nicks name for her.

Then she stopped, taking a couple of steps back causing Nick to open his eyes. Miley's chin began to quiver, her lips turned into a pouting frown, her forehead creased and her eyes glistened as the tears began to build up. Nick took a step forward, ready to embrace her in a hug, except Miley walked back. She continued to walk back until she hit the door and then she fell to the floor. She curled up into a ball, sobbing. Nick knelt beside her, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"N-n-nick," she stuttered through her tears. "Hold me."

He swooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed where he gently laid her down. As he lay down beside her, she pulled herself up onto his chest, clutching his shirt in her hand. He rubbed her back and whispered "shh" into her ear, waiting for her to calm down before he asked her what was wrong. The girl shoke beneath him and her tears were falling hard and fast. He kissed her head before shutting his eyes. She held onto him tighter.

"I'm sorry," she stammered. Miley sat up, wiping away her tears and breathing deeply. "God, I'm such a loser."

"You're not a loser," Nick told her, sitting up with her. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong."

"Oh really? Because that didn't seem like nothing and you've been acting a bit different. What's happening? You can tell me."

Miley fell backwards, staring at the ceiling. "I don't know." She turned her head to face Nick, "I don't know."

Nick got up, sighing loudly. He began pacing the room, running his fingers through his hair. Then he stopped and kicked the wall. Miley watched him, as silent tears fell.

"For God's sake Miley," he screamed, turning round to face her. Miley flinched. He heardly ever raised his voice to her. "For God's sake!"

"Nick," she quivered in a soft voice.

"No. No! Don't you dare Nick me." His voice was getting loudier and angrier. "You know what's going on. You freaking know!"

Everyone in the play room heard the yelling and ran through to investigate. They had never heard Nick and Miley yell at each other, sure they fought, but never did they yell.

"I-I-I-" she started, but she was interrupted. Their brothers and sisters burst through the door.

"NO! Don't you DARE give me any more excuses. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of you and your lies. I'm through with it." He began to pace the room again.

"What's going on?" Joe asked, looking quickly from an angry Nick to a petrified Miley.

"You know Miley," Nick said in a more quieter tone. "I'm meant to be your boyfriend, I'm your boyfriend and you have to lie to me. I can see through your lies, you know that right? Miley I know inside and out, I can tell when you're lying but I have put up with all your crap but now I'm through."

"Wh-what do you mean?" She wasn't liking where this was going.

"If you don't want to tell me what's up, then maybe I don't want to be your boyfriend."

* * *

**Dun. Dun. Dun.  
Reviews? And also, if there is anything you'd like to see happen, just say .. I'm always open to suggestions.  
xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter, sorry for the long wait. I'll try and update quicker. It's just hard and school will be starting soon and it's my last year of school, so it'll be hectic and everything. Twitter /catchmex**

**Chapter 3**

She walked the streets, steady as a rock. She didn't break, she didn't cry, when those words left Nick's mouth, she just stood up, shrugging her shoulders and walked out the house. She wandered the lonely streets, trying to cry, trying to break, but all she felt was freedom and it scared her. He was her everything, and now they were nothing. She continued on her lonely journey, straight to the beach.

She slipped off her flip flops and took a seat on the sand, facing the sea. The waves crashed against the rocks and she pulled her cardi over her chest, trying to protect herself from the cool air. Looking up at the sky she smiled, it was a full moon. The very first time they sat on this beach together at night, there was a full moon, and every time there was a full moon they would come here. But now she sat here alone. Then, it hit her. They were over. She had ended everything.

She sat on the stranded beach, crying. The tears fell hard and fast, streaming down her pale face. She screamed in agony. This was hurting and breaking her fast, like someone stabbing her rapidly through her heart. He was tearing her apart, torturing her and she couldn't handle this unbearable pain.

Hours passed and she sat alone on the beach, whimpering and shattering. And then he appeared beside her. Awkwardly he sat beside her and she sniffed, focusing her gaze on the water.

"Miley, what's happening with you?" He asked in a soft voice, watching her closely.

She sat there for a long time, letting the last of the tears fall.

"I-I don't know, but I'm s-scared."

"Don't do this. I want to help you and I will, you just have to let me in and tell me what's going on. I promise I'll help."

She shook her head violently, as a fresh batch of tears fell. "I-I-I can't."

"If you don't tell me, then I can't help you. I can't stop this feeling of being scared if you don't tell me."

"Tell me I'll be fine. Tell me everything will be fine, because right now I don't really believe it. I don't believe it at all, not now that the sun has gone and the storm is coming near. I don't believe the sun will be come back. Tell me, please." She turned her head to face him, her eyes begging for his help.

Nick leaned in, wrapping his arms around her, rocking her back and forth in a comforting way. "It'll be fine, everything will be fine. Let me help you, please Mi." His voice was quiet and soothing. She held onto him, sobbing into his chest. Pulling away from him, she wiped her tears away with the back of her palm. She tried to stay strong, but it was difficult.

"It's too hard. Please understand that, please. If I tell, if I have to say the words out loud, then it becomes reality. I don't want it to become reality. I'm scared." Her voice was high and shaky, as she panicked and rushed to get the words out. Nick leaned towards her and she jumped up, backing away. Desperation came to his eyes, as she faltered, trying to find the right words, and even the right words would rip out his heart. "I can't. Not right now anyway. I can't be in a relationship. My life is too difficult already, without this stress. I'm sorry. I love you, I always will." And once again, she took off. However this time, Nick wasn't going to follow her.

* * *

As soon as she entered her house, she headed straight for her bedroom and instantly began packing.

"What are you Miles?" Her dad asked, as he entered her wardrobe where a suitcase lay overflowing with clothes. He began folding the clothes she had thrown into the suitcase and packed them away neatly.

"I need a break," she said quickly. "I want to go to Tennesse for a week or something."

She stopped and turned to look at him.

"Ok, whatever you want bud."

She smiled. Her father was the best. She loved him with all her heart. No matter what she did, even if it had a terrible outcome, he supported her. He was her biggest fan, he always believed in her and always gave her hope, when she felt like the world was ending. He was her role model. Ever since she was a little girl, she looked up to him.

"Will you come with me?"

He stopped and took a good look at his daughter. Fame was destroying her, breaking her slowly and painfully. He swore to protect her and at this moment, he felt like he was failing. "Of course baby girl, I'll come with you. I'll try and get us a flight for tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok, thank you," she whispered softly, smiling at him and then turning back around to continue packing.

* * *

_Dear diary, tomorrow we're leaving for Tennesse. I'm going back home for a week. I've never felt so relived. For an entire week, I won't have to be someone I'm not. For an entire week I can relax and do whatever. I can act my age. I can feel happy. Hopefully I'll forget everything, the comments and Nick. It's taking over my life. It's ruined our relationship. I've lost my boyfriend and my best friend. Now, I don't feel safe anymore. I was stupid, it was my fault. I could have told him, he could have helped .. I just don't want to admit I have a problem, I can't do it. Well, not yet anyway. I keep thinking, that if I don't say anything, it'll eventually go away .. But that's stupid, right? How idiotic would you have to be to believe that?_

* * *

They stepped off the plane, breathing in fresh Tennesse air and she smiled, a real genuine smile. Her dad grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly, whispering the words "welcome home" into her ear. As they drove to her old house, she walked the familiar scenery go past. It was so different from LA, so much more beautiful, natural and purer. Everything seemed different about this place, from the way the trees stood to the way the sun shone. It was nothing like LA. Then they pulled up into the drive and all the memories of her beloved childhood came flooding back as she saw the house. This was her home.

It didn't take her long to unpack everything and settle in. As soon as all that was finish, she rushed outside, heading straight to the barn. There she was greeted by her beautiful horse: Blue Jeans. Throughout her childhood, he was her best friend.

"Hi boy," she said as she approached him. Admiring him, she beamed at the horse. "I missed you."

Walking away, she investigated the rest of the barn. Everything was still there. The ingraved names on the wall, the hidden toys. Her childhood was still in existanct. Walking back outside, it amazed her how nothing had changed. It was all still there; the swings, slides, treehouse. Nothing had been replaced, nothing had been removed. Unlike LA, where everything was replaced as soon as something better came along.

She walked around the farm for hours, admiring the same things over and over again. Never did it fail to amuse her. This place was so beautiful, so perfect. She knew that here, she would be able to relax and think things through correctly. Maybe she would be able to get ahold of reality and realise the things she needed, the things she needed to lose and the things she needed to fight for. Yet, it was difficult for her to think everything through, as her mind was focused on one thing: Nick.

He was her best friend and now she felt lost without him in her world. He was her other half. He was there to make her laugh and to hold her when she cried, and now he was nowhere to be seen. However, she had no one to blame but herself. Miley sighed out loud and took a seat on the ground, facing the farm and the sun that was slowly setting. It seemed like everything was her fault these days. No matter where she looked, people were blaming her. I wish you were here, she thought to herself as she gazed at the pink sky. A couple of tears fell and quickly she wiped the tears away, feeling slightly embarassed. She had no right to cry over him, she had broken them and everything they had. Her heart was aching, and it hurt even more, knowing that he would feel a lot worse.

She fell backwards, her hair fanning out on the grass. She watched the clouds move across the beautifully orange, pink sky. She shut her eyes and allowed the cool southern air to hit her face. Softly she began to hum a sad tune, whilst him image took over her memory.

* * *

There was a couple of quiet knocks on his bedroom door, but he ignored them. He lay on his bed, in the darkness, not moving. His head was full and was beginning to hurt, along with his heart. His brothers entered quietly and sat on either side of him, but he remained in the same position.

"Hey bro, how are you doing?" Kevin asked in a low voice, rubbing his younger brothers arm comfortingly, whilst Joe jumped under the covers beside him.

Their response was a fresh batch of tears.

"Maybe when she gets home, the pair of you can talk things through," Joe suggested.

"When she gets home?" Nick breathed, in an unsteady voice.

"She went to Tennesse for the week."

Nick pulled his knees up to his chest, hugging them close. "Oh."

The three brothers stayed in Nick's room in silence for hours. Nick wanted to smile, he never realised how lucky he was, having such amazing, supportive brothers like Joe and Kevin, but he ached to much, he just didn't have any energy to feel happy.

"I really miss her," he whispered, closing his eyes as the tears fell like rain. "I love her. I really love her and she's gone."

"I bet she misses you too and Nick, you know that she loves you with every thing in her."

"But if she loves me, then why is she acting like such an ass and throwing away everything! Why won't she talk to me? Why is she being so awkward?" He wasn't heartbroken, he was fuming with her. Quicky he sat up, jumped off the bed and furiously paced his room, his hands clenched tightly into fists. Then he stopped, kicked the wall hard, screaming.

"I hate her. I really, really hate her." His teeth gritted together as he yelled and began to release all his anger. "She is so freaking stupid. I'm meant to be her boyfriend, her best friend and she can't tell me this? Seriously? I tell her everything, EVERYTHING. If she's hiding this, then what else is she hiding? God."

Kevin nodded to Joe and got up, cautiously making his way over to his younger brother.

"Nick, calm down, ok?"

"NO. I will NOT calm down. I'm going to see her, I'm going to tell her that I never want to see her or hear from her again."

"Woah Nick," Joe jumped from the bed, running to catch his brother and pull him back, throwing him roughly on the bed. "No, because firstly you don't mean that and secondly she does not deserve that, she will come round in her own time."

Nick pushed past his brothers and stormed into the en-suite, making sure he slammed the door hard. Sliding down the back of the door, he sat on the bathroom floor for sometime. Eventually Joe and Kevin left and then he pulled his phone out his pocket and dialed the usual number, her number. His heart was racing and his hands began to shake. Then the ringing stopped and he heard her voice.

"Hello?" She sounded scared and in pain. When he didn't respond, she spoke again. "Nick?"

"Mi," he said, a little rough.

"Nick if you're going to yell, please just hang up now."

"No, we need to talk about this."

"And I'd rather do it face to face, after we've both had time to think. Please?"

Nick sighed loudly in frustration, "But I've had time to think and I can't be friends with someone who isn't willing to talk to me when there's a problem."

"Nick ... " But he cut her off.

"No Miley. Don't 'Nick' me. I'm sick of it and I'm sick of your goddamn excuses. For ages I've put up with all your crap because I love you, but I don't want to do it anymore. You can't ask me to help you, you can't beg me to tell you that everything will be fine and then just walk away saying it's over. You don't get to do that!"

He paused, giving her time to speak, but all he heard was her gentle sobs.

"Don't talk to me until you want to face reality and tell me."

And with that, he hung up, leaving them both to cry.

* * *

"Don't talk to me until you want to face reality and tell me."

Then the line went dead and Miley felt like she was dead also.

She ran to the bathroom, sobbing. He didn't want to see her or talk to her. Way to go Miley, she thought. How long would it be until everyone who loved her had turned against her? How long would it be until she was completely alone? Kneeling over the sink, she cried and cried as she emptied her stomach. And even then, when it was empty, she continued. Then she collapsed backwards, whimpering his name.

Weakly she made her way back to her bedroom and crawled under the covers, wrapping her arms around herself, wishing it was him holding her instead. She shut her eyes, trying to remember the taste of his kiss and the feel of his hands entwined with hers, but he was too far away.

She couldn't keep this to herself for much longer. She had to tell someone. She needed to tell someone. Grabbing her phone, she waited patiently for the other person to answer.

"Miles, how are you?" Their friendly voice said, from the other line.

"I-I'm ok. How are you?" She tried to sound strong and tried to put a brave voice on, but it was harder than she thought.

"I'm ok. How's Tennesse?"

She smiled. Typical, they were always the type of person to act as if nothing had happened, until it was brung up, then they were as supportive as hell.

"Perfect, how's LA?"

"Dramatic. So, is there anything you want?"

Yes, she thought. I want to tell you something, I think I have an eating disorder. No, I'll rephrase that, I do and sometimes I self harm. But she didn't say that, she didn't have the courage.

"No, I guess I just needed to hear a friendly voice.".

"Ok, well Miles I have to go right now, but phone me whenever, ok?"

"Ok."

"Bye, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Joe."

Miley sighed loudly, dropped her phone over the side of her bed and ran her fingers through her hair. She couldn't believe how close she was to telling him. She did feel like some weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She shut her eyes tightly, praying that sleep would swallow her up. She wanted to be at peace for just a couple of hours. She wanted to be content. She wasn't afraid to sleep, she wasn't scared to sleep. She wasn't scared incase she didn't wake up, because then it would mean that she would forever be happy, whereas waking up meant coming back to this pain.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N; Hey :} Another update. More reviews = faster updates, just saying. Reviews give me inspriation. Also, I'm working on a collab story with /nileylife (twitter) .. Check it out on her fanfic account xdreamoutloud .. Called The Betrayal .. Pretty awesome stuff. Anyways, hope you enjoy this.**

**Chapter 4**

Life, she realised, was very simple. However, people made it complicated. Without those people in our life, we wouldn't feel any pain or any happiness. Life was designed for us to live and then die. Her life was infact very complicated, not only did she have to deal with the mess with her boyfriend, but she also had complete strangers all over the world judging her. It was difficult for it not to bother her, very difficult. When she first began, her father had warned her about the downside to fame, yet she was so young and so naive and shook it off, saying she would never let it bother her because nothing could bring her down from the high of living her dream. But now, living the dream seemed like a chore, and she felt guilty for being so selfish. There were tons of people out there, wishing they were in her position and here she was saying it was like a chore. Sure, she did enjoy the premieres, the music, the acting, meeting the fans .. But after a while, she just wished that she could walk down the street without people looking at her, or she wished that she could buy a magazine without her picture in it.

She lay back on the grass, smiling at the pinks and oranges that lit up the evening sky so beautifully. It astonished her, how so much evil and hate lived in the same world as a beautiful, simple sunset. She couldn't believe that this was it, this was her escape. It was so amazing how one place could make her really sit back and appreciate life. She lived for moments like these. Then, for the first time in ages, Miley found herself praying and thanking God for not only blessing her with the best family and friends and for allowing her to persue her dreams, but also thanking him for the simple things in life that everyone took for granted, such as the birds, the flowers, thunderstorms, sunrises, all the things we just assume will always be there. She shut her eyes, feeling the cold breeze hit her face. Then she did something which even surprised her. She slipped her phone out of her pockets and called his number. The thing it took for her to pick up, felt like hours.

"Hey Miles, what's up?" His friendly voice called from the other end of the line, instantly bringing a faint smile to her face.

"Joe, I need to tell you something and before I do, you have to promise not to tell anyone no matter how much to scares you or whatever, I just need someone to know because maybe it will help, but maybe it won't. I'm just really scared and I don't know what to do anymore." She said it very quickly and it took Joe a little while to take in everything she had said.

"Yeah, I promise I won't say a thing. What's going on?"

"I-I .. I'm addicted to making myself thin .. " And she stopped, hoping she didn't have to continue, praying he would catch on. She could feel tears gathering in her eyes. But Joe didn't say anything. "Joe, s-say something. Please."

"Please don't tell me that you do, what I'm thinking of."

She burst into tears, sobbing on the phone to him. "I'm so scared, really scared and I n-need Nick a-and I-I .."

"Right shh Miles, it's ok. I'll book a flight and come straight there and we'll talk, ok? I promise you I'll help, and we can talk about the Nick situation too, ok? And Miley, this is our secret, I promise."

"O-o-okay, t-thank you."

And she hung up, dropping her phone onto the grass and placing her hands over her eyes, crying hard. She just wanted Joe to be here, she felt a little at ease, knowing he was coming over here to help her. But at the same time, she felt remorseful loading all of this on him. He had enough stress in his life, without her adding onto it.

* * *

As soon as he hung up the phone, he got straight onto the laptop and managed to book a flight to Tennesse. Instantly he began packing, seeing as he had only 3 hours until the plane left. His brain was going crazy. He couldn't believe what was happening. She was like his little sister, she was one of his best friends, how could he not notice what was going on with her? However, now he knew he began to realise and put things together. Things had gotten different recently, but he had never really thought about it, until now.

He lugged the suitcase down the stairs and quietly slipped out of the house and ran out into the street and made his way to the nearest busiest street where he easily caught a taxi, driving him straight to the airport. Never had he been more scared or anixous in his life. He was suprised at how quickly he went through security and before he knew it, the plane was slowly moving along the runway.

He sat back in his seat, closing his eyes. He wanted to be there, he wanted to hold her close, promising everything was going to be ok. He was determined to help her and to bring back the old Miley. The older brother protective instinct began to kick in and he was suddenly feeling very mad at not only himself for not realising, but for everyone who had contributed and helped drive her to this state of mind.

The short flight seemed like years and eventually he was running off the plane, collecting his case and grabbed a taxi, straight to her house. He checked the time, wishing he had phoned her to tell her he was coming, knowing that her and her dad were probably asleep, seeing as it was after midnight. He stood outside the house, wondering if he should just wait outside till morning, or risk it. He decided to leave it, giving her time to rest and sleep. So he lay down the case and that's when he saw it, a small, frail figure lying on the grass in the distance. He gradually made his way over to her, lying down beside her.

"Wow," he gasped in a soft voice, staring at the millions of the stars shining brightly in the sky.

"It's pretty, right? Don't see that in LA." Then she turned to face him. "You really came."

"Of course I did, I wasn't going to let my little sister down," he told her, embracing her in a hug. "Why don't we go back to the house, sleep and then talk in morning, yeah?"

She nodded, smiling and standing up. They walked back to the house, holding hands and for once she felt safe, like everything was going to be taken care of and it was such a relief.

* * *

The bright sunlight shone through the chinks of her thin, pale pink curtains and slowly her eyes adjusted to the harsh sunlight. She rolled over and noticed the bed beside her was empty, sighing she pulled herself out of bed. He hadn't come, it was a dream. She wanted to cry, she couldn't believe how real the dream was. Slowly she made her way downstairs. As she reached the last step she heard his voice and her face lit up, it wasn't a dream. He had really come. Skipping into the living room, she ran straight into his arms for a hug.

"Hey Joe," she said, beaming at him before taking a seat at the table.

"Good morning Miles." His voice was chirpy and very friendly, she couldn't believe how much at ease she felt around him.

"Well, I suppose you have something, or rather someone to discuss, so I'll leave you's alone." With a small kiss on her forehead, her father left, leaving them alone.

"So, how's Nick?" She asked, looking away from Joe, trying not to make eye contact. "Guessing he's cool?"

"Wh-what? No. Why would you say that?"

Miley turned to face Joe, "Well, just the phonecall I recieved from him. He didn't tell you?"

"No, but you're going to tell me, right?"

"Well, he kind of called me, saying that I wasn't allowed to talk to him, until I faced reality, or something like that."

"He what?" Miley could see the anger boiling inside of Joe. "I swear to God, I'm going to kill him."

"Joe, don't. It's fine." Miley shook her head, trying to be brave and contain her tears, but Joe saw the pain hidden in her eyes and stood up, kneeling beside her.

"Miles, I will always be here for you, ok? And I'm not going to rush you into talking about everything, just take your time. I'll be ready." And he gave her a small kiss on her forehead, brushing away the few tears that had escaped.

"Ok," she replied in a muted whisper. "Thank you for coming, it means a lot to me."

"No problem, anything for my baby sister," he laughed, winking at her and sitting back down opposite her at the table. "So what is on the agenda today?"

Miley rested her elbows on the table, "well, I'll need to feed Bluejeans and do all that sort of stuff. So, I hope you don't mind working on the farm."

"No, that sounds perfect."

* * *

Miley lead Joe to the barn, after they had eaten and gotten changed. Joe watched her skip across the farm, dressed in simple shorts, converses and a tank top. It was so casual, this was the real Miley. She was so content, so care free out here. He wished Nick was here, to see how happy she was in her natural environment. Joe had said many times that she belonged on stage, but maybe now he was thinking THIS was where she belonged. This was the first time he had seen her geniuely happy when she wasn't performing and it was sad to know that Nick wasn't apart of this happiness. Opening the barn door, Miley ran straight to a beautiful white horse.

"Hello boy, I brought someone to meet you, this is Joe."

Joe smiled at her awkwardly, not really wanting to talk to a horse, instead he smiled, stroking the horse's nose, which was obviously satisfying enough for Miley, as she continued to talk to the horse.

She got closer to the horses ear, whispering to him, "This is Nick's older brother." Then she turned to Joe, "It might sound stupid, but he's my best friend. He listens and he doesn't judge me."

"No, I get you. I completely understand."

Joe watched her in awe as she happily did all the chores around the farm without a complaint. The way she talked to the animals and told them everything that troubled her, reminded him that she was still just a baby. She was so fragile. As they made their way back to the house, Miley stopped.

"Joe, I used to wish that one day I would live here with Nick, when we were married and have kids and raise them on this farm, like me .. But that dream's way over."

"Hey, don't talk like that. I'm positive the pair of you can work it out and you's will, I'll make sure of it."

She stared at him deeply, "But I can't tell him. I wish I could, but he .. He'd be so disappointed if he knew."

"Come on," Joe smiled, opening his arms which she ran into. "He will understand, it's Nick we're talking about. He isn't one to judge."

"But it's scary."

"I know it is, you frightened me."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you. You have enough on your plate, I was just so scared and I had to tell someone and you were the first person who I thought of, well second, obviously Nick was first but after that phonecall, I couldn't and I .." She spoke very fast and Joe grabbed both her shoulders, shaking her gently to try and shut her up.

"Miles, it's fine. I'm here."

"Joe .. I'm not ready yet."

With a smile wink, they walked back to the house to get cleaned up before dinner. Miley headed to the bathroom and stood staring in the mirror. She was suprised at how easy it was being with him when he knew. She was scared incase it would be awkward because of him knowing and because of Nick. Truthfully, she hadn't thought about either all day. She did feel guilty for not thinking about Nick, but maybe it was for the best? Of course, she didn't want the relationship to be over, because she wouldn't only be losing her boyfriend, but her best friend. She didn't want to lose all that. She knew that if it came down to it, she would have to tell herself to stop acting so immature and just grow up and tell him. But maybe by then she would ok? Well, she hoped she would.

xo


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After dinner, Joe went back up the stairs and to his room to get changed. Dinner time was the hardest and most heartbreaking thing he had ever witnessed, watching Miley pick and nibble her food, whilst her father sat next to her completely clueless. He could see the pain in her eyes, as she forced the food down, then looked up at him smiling. She was doing it for him and it was scary knowing that if he wasn't here, she probably wouldn't eat anything and then what would happen? He wanted to help, but he also wanted her to be ready to talk, but he couldn't wait forever. He was going to have to go home soon. Ever since he had arrived he had recieved a number of phonecalls from his family, asking where he was, and all he had done was sent his dad a simple text saying he was visiting a friend and he was safe. He couldn't tell his family he was with Miley, they were all back at home looking after Nick who was in so much pain because of what had happened with her, he was crossing the enemy line almost being here. Just as he had changed into sweats, his phone began vibrating on the bed, it was Kevin. He let it send straight to voice mail and when Kevin had finished leaving his long voice mail about how Nick needed him back home, he decided to send Nick a text, letting him know that he was sorry for leaving, but his friend was going through a big crisis and needed his help, that he loved him and if he needed to talk, then he was to send a text and he would call him back. Kevin was there to guide Nick through the tunnel, but Miley had no one.

He waited a while, giving Miley time to get ready, before he went through to her room. She lay on her bed, her eyes fixed on the ceiling, silently crying. She wore a simple pair of white flannel shorts and one of Nick's shirts and she hugged her body tightly. Joe sat beside her, wiping away her tears, before he picked her up and softly craddled her. Miley looked up at him, knowing it was time to talk, but she hurt too much. She couldn't find the correct words. No words described how she felt, she felt nothing. It was beyond pain, it was beyond feeling low, she simply felt nothing.

"You do understand, why I can't tell Nick, right?" Her voice was no more than a whisper, but he heard every word.

"Not really, but I expect you have a good reason as to why you won't say."

"He .. He doesn't deserve this. His life is complicated and hard as it is, without me and my complications adding to it. I didn't want to leave him, I want to tell him, but you know what he's like, he worries too much and he would drop everything to make sure I'm ok, but I don't want him to do that. I love him and I want him to have the best and unfortunately, that isn't me."

"Oh Miley, are you really that naive? Nick loves you and without you, he isn't getting the best. You know, ever since you've left, he has lay in bed crying. Now tell me, is that what you want for him? Of course he worries about you, we all do. You have to tell him and let him in. Why don't you come back home and talk to him?"

She shook her head, crying. "I-I can't. It's too hard for me. Maybe I'll talk to him, when I'm ok again, but not when I'm this mess."

"But Miles, honestly I don't think you'll ever be ok again, not without him. You need him to help you. He is the only thing you trust more than yourself, with him you'll be safe. He'll fight for you Miley. I will be here, I will help you, but Nick would be more help. He's better for you."

She jumped off the bed, pacing the room, sobbing and shaking her head, muttering 'no' over and over again. Then she did something completely out of the blue, that left Joe watching her in shock. She grabbed the night stand, throwing everything that lay on it across the room and then threw the table against the wall, where the legs shattered before hitting the floor. Kicking the wall, she began to scream and pull at the shirt that she wore. Joe was thankful that Billy Ray had gone out for the night. Getting off the bed, he ran over to her, trying to calm her down, but instead she began hitting him, crying harder than ever. She fell to the floor, with her head in her hands, rocking back and forth slightly. Joe knelt beside her, rubbing her back.

"Why didn't he notice what was happening? I wanted him to notice and help me. I can't tell him."

"He's a boy, we don't notice these kinds of things. We're kind of oblivious to all those kinds of things unlike girls."

Miley looked up at him, trying to smile, but it was just too difficult. She pushed herself up off the floor and crawled into bed, holding the shirt to her nose, where she shut her eyes and took in his scent.

"I miss him so much," she whispered and Joe crossed the room, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"He misses you too, very much."

"Maybe I should go home and speak to him?"

Joe smiled, kissing her forehead. "Yeah, we'll talk about it more tomorrow. Right now you need some sleep, goodnight."

The lights went out and now she was alone. Climbing out of bed, she went over to the window, looking up at the stars, hoping he was doing the same. Watching the stars in the sky gave her some comfort, knowing that the same stars were shining down on him and he really wasn't, in fact that far away. she could almost hear him, whispering to the stars, telling them he missed her, that he needed her. But she was coming home to him. She wanted to phone him and tell that everything was going to be okay, that she was coming back. She never did. She didn't have the guts to talk to him, well not right now anyway.

She had never once thought life would turn out this way for her. When she was younger, she always believed that she would become famous, she would fall in love, get married, have a family and live happily ever after. She just didn't realise it would be this complex and agonizing. She always thought it would be simple, but then again, life when you're a child is simple. Skint knees and colouring outside of the line were life's biggest problems, and much easier to fix than broken hearts and painful mistakes. You didn't have to deal with friendships, you didn't depend on anyone except your family, and at the end of the day, no matter what they would always be there, so never once did you have to worry that they would ditch you. Nick was like her family. His family were like her second family and now she was clueless as to what was happening. It hurt more than anything, thinking that she was losing her family.

Everything was packed up and ready to go. She was sad that she was leaving, but going back to LA meant seeing the rest of her family and maybe getting back her Prince. She ran out to the stables, to say one last goodbye to Blue Jeans. She was going to miss him, but she promised him that she would be back, she always did come back. With a kiss and a final, 'I love you boy', she ran outside just to see the taxi pulling up. The plane journey, for Miley, was slow. She surprised herself at how eager she was to get back to California. She wasn't looking forward to the fame and all it's territory, she wasn't ready for that quite yet, but she couldn't wait to see her family and close friends again. Being out here was amazing, but also lonely. She had had time to think, time to consider and time to realise what she needed. Now came the hard part, winning back what she had so tragically lost. It wasn't going to be easy, but she had to do it eventually, so why not get it over and done with, because as time went on, it would make it harder.

Walking out of LAX, she was swarmed with cameras and people yelling her name and screamingg questions at her. She shoved her way through the crowd, with Joe and her father following her, and jumped into a taxi. As the house appeared into sight, she smiled and just couldn't wait to get home and see her mom and sisters and brothers. She ran up the pathway and was embraced by five people. The hug seemed to last forever and she never wanted to let go. Never had she ever felt so blessed in her entire life. Here was her family, who she had parted from for only a week, and they were greeting her as if they hadn't seen her in months. She couldn't believe she had felt like her life was slowly ending. She gave Joe one last hug, whispering 'thanks' in his ear, before he made his way to the top of the street to his house.

After an hour of catch up gossip from her big sister, she was finally alone to unpack and really think about what she was going to say to Nick. Maybe telling him about her eating disorder wouldn't be best, right now? Maybe it would be better if she just apologised? Because maybe being with him and him telling her she was beautiful, without knowing it was something she needed to hear, would help her? Being in Tennessee really opened her eyes and maybe Nick was the one thing to save her and maybe that could be done without him actually knowing.

After she had packed everything away, she changed into denim shorts, converses and a simple white vest, threw on an oversized hoodie and ran down to Nick's house. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, as well as hope. She was so close to seeing him, so close to maybe being in his arms again. She was greeted warmly by Denise, who pulled her in for a hug and then told her that Nick was in his room. Miley could tell that she was both happy to see her, but also happy that maybe her son would once again smile and pull himself out of bed. Miley ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time, just wanting to see him already. However, when she reached his bedroom door, she panicked. Suddenly the feeling of excitement had changed into a feeling of fear. She heard sniggers from Joe and Kevin behind her and before she knew it, Joe was opening his bedroom door and Kevin was giving her a push into the room. All she could see was his body, under the covers, small sniffs came from the shape. Joe slammed the door shut, before whispering 'good luck' to her. Not once did Nick move, Miley slowly moved towards the bed, unsure of what to do now. She stood at the end of the bed, just listening to his soft sobs. What had she done to him? She cleared her throat and slowly the covers were pushed back, revealing a very tired and broken Nick. His hair was all messed up and his eyes were red and swollen and on his cheeks were faint tear stains. He just lay there, watching her in disbelief. Miley kicked her shoes off and crawled over the bed, cuddling up into him. But he didn't hold her back, he just watched her, as if she were a ghost.

"Nick, I'm sorry. I don't want this to be over, please."

But instead, he pushed her away, climbing out of the bed and walking over to the window, shaking his head. Miley sat on the bed watching him, wanting to cry. He paced the room, rubbing the back of his neck, thinking of what to do. Miley knew what he was doing, he was deciding whether to take her back or not. She began to talk, but he just held one finger up, sentencing her to silence. She crossed her legs, dropping her head, allowing her hair to fall in front of her face, hiding the tears that had just begun to fall. Then he stopped and turned to her, frowning.

"No."

Her head jolted upright. "No?"

"No. No, you don't get to come in her and cuddle into me, apologising and thinking I'll just take you back. NO. Miley, you broke me. I hurt so goddamn much, I just wanted to talk to you and you ran off to Tennessee. I was going crazy here not knowing what was happening. I .." But he finished.

"But Nick .. I need you and I love you and I know what I did was wrong and that we should have talked about it, but I want you back. I went to Tennessee to think and that's what I did and the entire time I was there, all I could think about was, how incredible would it be if Nick were here too? Please Nick, please." She hated begging. She was an independent woman, she wasn't this weak or pathetic, but she just really needed him right now.

The moment in which it took him to respond seemed like forever for Miley. He was so good at hiding his emotions. His face remained the same and she wasn't sure as to what was going through his head. If he rejected her again, she didn't know if she could take it. So, she sat and prayed like hell that he would accept her apology.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: School starts on Thursday, so updates might be even slower. I'm sorry. Also, check out my collab story called The Betrayal on xdreamoutloud .. And tweet tweet? /catchmex ENJOY ...**

**Chapter 6.**

It seemed like she had been sitting there, watching him think, forever. Time seemed to pass suddenly so much slower than usual. It was torture and killing her. Her heart felt like it had dropped and her world had came to a sudden hault, as he shut his eyes shaking his head. Once he opened them, he bit his lower lip, shrugging his shoulders. He wasn't going to accept her apology. She was going to lose him forever. She wanted to cry right there and then, but for both of them, she had to be strong. Pushing back the tears, she repeatedly told herself to calm down and just listen to what he had to say. She took slow, deep, shaky breaths and waited for him to eventually speak up.

"Mi," he started, his voice was sympathtic and she could tell the worst was coming. "If I were to give you another chance, you have to promise me that you will fight for us and make this work, because if I were to lose you again, I will not give you another chance. It hurts too much."

The tears began to fall, but this time it was due to happiness and they felt great as they trickled down her flushed cheeks. She jumped off the bed, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I promise," she exclaimed, looking up at him smiling. "I love you."

Nick wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her softly and passionately. It was the kind of kiss that made your knees weak and your heart dizzy. She was unable to think, unable to concentrate, the voice inside her head was screaming with joy. She was back in his arms at last. She finally had her Prince Charmig and she was finally going to live her happy ending. Everything was going to be ok.

He picked her up, not once taking his gaze off hers and carried her to the bed, laying her down. He sat beside her, smiling and running his finger down her jawline. For a while, neither one of them said anything, the atmosphere was just too perfect, they didn't want to ruin it. So, instead, they just stayed in that position, just smiling and looking at each other. However, every now and then Nick would lean down placing a small kiss on either her forehead, her nose, her cheeks or her lips and every time he did, Miley's heart went into overdrive. The adrenaline rapidly rushed through each of their veins as it slowly began to sink in that they were in fact, once again, back together. They had their best friends back and their family back. Nothing could bring them down from this almighty high.

Miley felt like she would be able to over come her addiction. She was able to do anything, as long as he was beside her. The way Nick looked at her, he made her feel like she was beautiful and special. He watched her with such pride and she felt guilty for letting him down. She was going to change that. She was going to give him something to be proud of. The trip back home really opened her eyes and she knew that she was going to have to fight to stay alive in Hollywood. She was going to have to change. She was going to have to grow thicker skin and become a much stronger person. She was going to fight with everything in her and she was going to show people that she belonged in the spotlight.

They stayed there for hours, not wanting to leave each others sight. But eventually, there was a knock at Nick's door and his dad came in, saying that it was time Miley went home. He could see the disappointment in both their faces, so quickly added that they would see each other tomorrow. Miley sat up, hugging Nick one last time for the evening.

"Bye," she said, starting to get up, but he pulled her back down, giving her an earth stopping kiss, sending her body into a frenzy. She pushed him back onto the bed, straddling him and deepening the kiss. Slightly she parted their lips and whispered, "I love you." Before climbing off him and running out the room and down the stairs, back to her house.

Miley walked slowly home, feeling very dizzy and giddy. It was all too surreal and she panicked incase this was all just one horrible dream. Her face began to ache from all the smiling she had done, but it was a good ache, an ache that she wanted to have forever. The smile was so radient on her face and she was finding it difficult to mask when she walked through her front door. She didn't want this grin on her face, because she knew that she would be bombarded with questions by her family about what had happened. And she was correct. But she wasn't able to concentrate and she barely heard them speaking, because all she could think about was him and how great it felt having him back. She just kept walking past them all and headed for the stairs and to her bedroom, without saying a word. Once she was in the privacy of her bedroom, she did a silent squeal and ran over to her bed, jumping on it, laughing quietly to herself. She couldn't believe how incredibly great it felt knowing that her life was back on track. She had considered what had happened between her, Nick and Joe was just a minor bump and a lesson learned.

That night she hardly slept. She just lay in the darkness, thinking about the future. It was the first time in ages that she had actually thought about the future and it looked good. She couldn't believe how low she had been feeling the past year and now, after one evening, she was the happiest she had ever been. It was strange and too amazing. She couldn't believe how much he meant to her. It wasn't until now, that she realised how big a part he was in her life. Everything she did lead to him and she began to panic. What if she lost him again? How would she cope? She didn't want to be this dependent on someone, but she did need him as much as she did. Without him always being there she wouldn't cope, just like she wouldn't cope if he wasn't there at all. Why did life and relationships have to be so complicated? She was too young to be thinking like this. She was too young to be worrying about losing someone. Her life had barely started and here she was fearing about losing her Prince Charming, her first boyfriend and her only boyfriend. There could be another guy out there who she loves more than Nick. She laughed aloud at that thought. It was completely ridiculous. She would go insane if she loved someone more than this.

* * *

In no time, a week had gone by, and everything was still so perfect and surreal. They spent every waking minute together and if they weren't together, they were thinking about each other. Constantly they were on each others minds and it was like the beginning of their relationship, when everything was new, fun and exciting. They both knew this feeling wouldn't last, so they were making the most out of it, before it went back to normality. Miley hadn't once seen any of her old friends since she had been back home, yet she had recieved numbers of phone calls demanding she met up with everyone because they all missed her terribly. So, whilst Nick went away to meetings all day, she decided to meet up with Demi, who she hadn't seen in over a month due to their hectic schedules and then Miley's trip back home. She had to admit, she was looking forward to a girls day out and then a sleepover. She hadn't properly done that in ages. So it would be a nice change to hang out with Demi, instead of Nick.

She didn't want to be recognised, she didn't want people to know she was back in LA, not yet anyway. So she had planned for Demi to come to hers and spend all day and night here together. Miley spent the morning quickly tiding her room and packing away everything properly, seeing as she had just thrown it in places when she first came back because she was so eager to see Nick again. As she was cleaning her wardrobe, she recieved a call from Demi, asking if it was ok if Selena came and stayed too. Miley automatically said yes, anything as long as she had some quality girl time. In all honesty, she wasn't really sure if she did want Selena staying, she had never really spoken to her or even gotten to know her, but maybe it would be best if she made another new friend. She needed all the support she could get, whilst trying to build her strength and self esteem up again.

* * *

Miley lay in the darkness staring at the ceiling. The small snores of Demi echoed around the room and Miley sat up looking at her. She lay on the floor, taking up as much room as she could, with her blanket underneath her and her pillow under her feet. Miley laughed slightly to herself, shaking her head. That girl wasn't for real at times.

Miley tiptoed over to her balcony and slipped outside. It was a full moon tonight. She stood watching the stars and moon shine down on her. It was so incredible. Tonight had been amazing. She had never laughed so much about something so pointless. She had definately needed this girls night in. She had barely thought about Nick or about eating, without knowing it those girls had managed her mind drifting off into that tangent. Well, they did have an hour conversation about him and what had happened, but she had expected that considering Demi only knew basics and she wanted all the details. Then there was the Selena situation. She had heard of her and had to admit, she was very talented and did seem to be handling fame very professionally. Miley had never really taken the chance to get to know her, but she did have a good time with her tonight. She was hoping that maybe this could be the start of a new friendship. Afterall, Miley did wish she had more close friends that were in this buisness who understood the stress of her job.

The door slid open and Miley turnt round to see Selena walking out beside her. Selena pulled her cardi over her chest, cuddling herself tightly, protecting herself from the cool air.

"Can't sleep?" Miley asked, turning back around to face the stars.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah."

There was a moment of silence between them and Miley smiled, just enjoying her presence. She seemed like such a geniue, sweet girl who seemed to be enjoying every moment of fame and never took it all for granted. She was still so grounded and was still so overwhelmed by everything that had happened to her. For Miley, that feeling had passed, unfortunately. There were days when it all did seem surreal, but she had been here for a while and she had had time to get used to everything. Of course, there was never a moment where Miley took it all for granted. Every chance she got she would meet fans and thank her fans, they meant so much to her and without them she wouldn't be as successful as she was.

"Miley, can I ask you how you do it?" Selena said, turning round, frowning.

"What do you mean?" Miley folded her arms, still staring at the sky.

"The fame, the rumours, the comments and then the break ups. How do you cope with everything?"

Miley dropped her head, biting her lip. The truth was, she didn't cope, but what was she to say? She turned round facing her and stood there for some time, trying to think of an answer. But she couldn't lie, because quite frankly she couldn't think of an answer.

"Honestly, I can't tell you, because I don't cope with it all."

"Oh," she replied in a small, astonished tone. "Really?"

"Yeah, I'm a wreck, but I put on a brave face for my family, friends and fans."

"Oh thank God, I thought I was the only one who found this all difficult to handle. I was going insane thinking that I couldn't cope with this, but you could and you're more well known."

Miley laughed, kind of glad herself that she was struggling, but she knew that it wasn't going to be the same extent. Selena pulled her in for a hug, before heading back inside. Miley took another glance at the sky before following her back inside.

* * *

Miley lay on her bed with her fists clenched and her teeth gritted. Once again, after Demi and Selena had left, she had nothing to do, so she brought out her laptop and went onto the dreaded gossip sites and began to torture herself. She needed someone and that person was Nick. But as she read more she knew he wasn't going to be enough and so called Demi, who promised she would be there as soon as possible. Within a couple of minutes, Nick was at her bedroom door with a smile on his face and his arms ready to embrace her in a hug. Miley jumped off the bed, running into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. She slid her eyes shut, smiling, as he kissed her neck and carried her to the bed. He lay her down and sat beside her, placing his hand over her stomach and watched her eyes.

"Hi baby," he whispered, winking.

"Hi." Her voice was no more than a whisper.

"Knock, knock," a voice said at the door. "I hope I'm not interuppting something."

Miley sat up smiling. "Demi," she cried, running over to her best friend and throwing her arms around her. The two girls ran over to Mileys bed, jumping on it and making themselves comfy. Nick stood awkwardly at the side, edging his way towards the door but Miley stared at him, motioning him to come over. Reluctantly he came over to where she sat and she pulled him down, climbing onto his lap.

"So, where's Selena?" Miley asked Demi, smiling.

Nick looked at her in confusion. "Selena?"

"She's at home, why?" Demi replied, watching Miley's fingers play with Nick's hair.

"Just wondering," she paused for a while before continuing. "She's so sweet."

Nick and Demi looked at each other, smirking causing them to both gain confused looks from Miley. The two of them burst into a fit of laughter.

"Selena? Sweet? Yeah, good one Mi," Nick said through all the laughing.

"What? She is."

"Miley, she is good at the innocent act. Unfortunately, that isn't who she is, it's who she likes to think she is."

Miley just pouted, trying to decide if they were right or not. She was determined to prove Nick and Demi wrong and show them that the Selena she saw last night, was the real Selena. Nobody could be that good at pretending to be someone else. She knew this wasn't going to be easy, or pretty, but she just couldn't believe that someone could be that fake. However, this was Hollywood and you had to play dirty to stay in the game, but for Miley, she had never really gave this a thought. She was vulnerable and Selena knew that and was most probably going too use it to her advantage, but Miley was so naive. She believed that everyone, no matter how evil they were, had good in them and Miley was always one to bring out the good in people and Selena was her next target .. Just like Miley was Selena's.

* * *

**Uh-oh. Is Miley in trouble?**

**Reviews. What do YOU guys think is going to happen? And are y'all glad Niley are back?**

**xoxo**


	7. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

**So, I'm really bad at this .. Starting a story, then loosing inspiration. Bad news is, I probably won't continue with this. But I'm so thankful for the support and I'm keeping it on the site in case one day I wake up and BAM. Inspiriation.**

**However ...**

**I have started a new story which I am loving. It's a collab with the beautiful Francheska. We started this about a month ago and I am in love with the chapters we have already written. Everything is planned out, so I know everything that's going to happen. So I would totally love it if you read and review and show us support? There might even be a sequel ;)**

**But, yeah .. I know it isn't Niley or Jemi, but we're putting a lot of work into this and we are so proud of what we have written so far and I know that you'll love the drama that's in it. **

**So, please please please check it out? It's called Broken Summer of Love and Betrayal. It's a big dramatic story. **

**And I'm sorry for not continuing, but keep reading my stories/one shots ... And if anyone has any stories they'd like me to check out, just PM me a link and I'd be more than happy to.**

**LOVE Y'ALL.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
